Enounters of the Duo Kind
by Opal363
Summary: What would it be like to meet Duo for the first...as a child? Find out in this short series.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Encounters of the Duo Kind Author: Opal Pairings: Nope Warnings: Bombs, pick pocketing, new friends Disclaimers: Not mine, making no money, please do not sue! Notes: This is a test. I want to see what you think before I type up the next chapter.... hmm maybe that's what I should have called "Shinigami Revealed! Oh well back to this one, I just kinda started typing it, and this is where I am. There is no test at the end; I just want your opinion! ^_^  
  
Encounters of the Duo Kind Dr. J looked at his watch, it was time to meet with his pupil. Sighing heavily, he got up from his desk, and slipped his spectacles up on to his thin nose. Grabbing his notebook, J prepared himself for another day with what he hoped would be the hope for the future. Making his way to the conference room he used in meetings with Heero, he kept his hopes high. Perhaps they found the one that they had been looking for. Opening the door, J poked his head in, in front of him was Heero, sitting there quietly, waiting for J to arrive. Walking in, J noticed that everything was in place; it almost felt as though nothing was tampered with. Sitting down across from Heero, J smiled, and placed his papers on the small table. "Heero when did you get here?" The young doctor asked while placing a few sheets in front of him.  
"Half an hour ago." His voice was soft, but clearly spoken.  
"And have you been waiting here like this for that long. There are games and puzzles."  
"I know, I played with them all...they were too easy." His stunning blue eyes looked up at the doctor.  
J looked at the Rubik's Cube that sat idly on the edge of a shelf. "All of them?"  
"Yea, and then I checked my files to see how I was doing, and looked up some things on the Internet. I played one of those games that was saved on there. I got bored, and so I waited for you. J what is OZ?" Heero looked confused. "And what is Gundam Wing?"  
Startled, J choked out a laugh. "Ahh so you have managed to hack that far into our systems. I'll have to talk to G about that later. Well OZ happens to be the bad people. And Gundam Wing is what we hope to be somewhat of a hero with your help and when you are older of course. But we will have time to talk about that later." J pulled out two-piece of paper with mathematical problems scribbled down on them. "Now I am going to time you on these, the faster you finish them the better. When I say-"  
"J we have a problem! My pupil has escaped!"  
"Oh for the love of Gundanium G! Can't you keep him under control" J sighed. "Heero stay here, I'll be back. We'll do these later." The two doctors exited the room, leaving the young boy by himself. Pulling the sheets of math problems to him, he looked them over. A soft click of the door caused Heero's head to snap up. Peaking out of the door was a boy with a long braid. His giggling slowly died down, as the pounding of footsteps rushed past the door. "Sayonara Suckers!" Turning around the boy stopped in his tracks, he had no idea that he wasn't alone. But a smile crept up onto his heart-shaped face. "Hiya! I'm Duo Maxwell."  
"Hi. I'm Heero Yuy."  
Duo's eyes went wide. "Like that famous politician guy, who died? Cool." Sitting in J's chair he smiled. "So who is your doctor...I bet he is not as creepy as mine. G is weird, intelligent and all that, but weird." He swirled around in the chair; it was so huge it looked as though it was swallowing him up as he spun around in endless circles.  
"How did you get in here?" Heero asked.  
Duo stopped the chair, by grabbing clumsily onto the table's ledge, trying to make the waves of dizziness die down. A smirk and glint of mischievousness lit up his young features. Reaching into his braid he pulled out J's keys. "It was easy."  
"You're a pickpocket?" Heero was shocked.  
"Yep, I've been doing it since I learned how to walk and tie my shoes." He slipped the keys back into his braid.  
"Why is your hair so long?" Another question Heero ventured to ask the curious creature before him known as Duo.  
"Well besides hiding things such as small explosives, lock picks, and what I have stolen, I want to grow it out so it becomes long enough where I can use it as a weapon!" He stared deep into Heero's eyes, and then burst out giggling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You, you look too serious." He fell off the chair with a thud. "Ow" Pulling himself off the floor, Duo dusted off his black pants and shirt. This time he heard Heero snickering. "Oh sure, that was real funny. I hurt my butt and you laugh." Duo said rubbing his rear. "Oooo, hey they got you doing these math thingies too? I tired to tell G that I didn't need it. But he won't listen. I mean polynomials, what do I look like...a 4 year old!"  
"How old are you?" Heero asked picking up the pencil and throwing it up into the air, where it caught up in the soft cork ceiling.  
"Me.... I'm 7. But all of this is dumb." "Me too. J keeps giving them to me too!" "They won't let me be a kid. Those jerk-faces. I'll show them. I got cherry bombs planted in the bathrooms here," Duo snickered. "They go off in 5-4-3-2-1!" A loud boom was heard, along with the sounds of rushing people to the "Men's" bathroom. Duo giggled wildly. "Ahh, ya gotta love it when they rush to the bathroom like ants rushing to the sugar mounds...wait.... another one is about to go off. 3-2-1.... 1.... 1.... Damn it!" Duo pouted. "I was hoping that one would go off."  
"Duo! What if someone got hurt!" Heero asked, eyes wide with worry.  
But the young boy erupted with more giggles before he could answer with a straight face. "Nah, they're cherry bombs, you can't get hurt. Duh! Whelp Heero its been fun, but I need to escape back to G's office before he finds me. Its so much fun to run loose around here, and then go back while he's gone, and then comes in to find me sitting there, like I'm the sweetest kid ever! Have fun wit da math Heero. Maybe I'll see ya round the building." Duo grinned at what he hoped to be his new friend. Running up to him he, tapped Heero's shoulder lightly. "Tag, you're IT. Now I'll definitely see you again." Rushing out of the room, Duo waved to a shocked Heero, and then slipped out of the door and into the hallway. Heero blinked back his shock, he felt happy inside, and he could feel the smile on his face. But it disappeared as J came in to the room.  
"Ah, good Heero you are still here."  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked looking up at the older man.  
J smiled. "You a good student Heero. Now on to these..." But a loud boom was heard, and the sounds of more people rushing to the site were heard. Heero looked at J and began to giggle.  
"What's so funny Heero?!"  
"Nothing. Just thinking of a friend is all."  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think...this is a tester fic. It's a tester because I want to see what you all think of it before I continue! ^_^ C&C is a must here people. Thanks for reading  
  
Opal Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light- Joker 


	2. Encounters of the Duo Kind: Wufei’s Enco...

Title: Encounters of the Duo Kind 2/? Author: Opal Pairings: None Warnings: Little hellions on the loose, meetings with the braided baka for the first time. An agitated G! Disclaimers: GW is not mine; it is already owned and created by some wonderful people! I do not make any money off of this, and I do not intend to for this is done for fun and to relieve the stress of RL. Please do not sue me...I have no money!  
  
Encounters of the Duo Kind: Wufei's Encounter  
  
Heero looked at J with a bored expression, he couldn't sit still, and began to wonder where Duo had bounded off to, silently he hoped that the little pick pocket would return and save him from the lecture he was receiving for sticking pencils into the ceiling. But he knew Duo was long gone.  
Down the hall, another man left a room; his ebony hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. His hair was thinning, and his hairline was moving further and further back, leaving him mostly bald in front. Moving through the hallways like a ghost, people saw him but paid no heed to his presence at all. Opening a door he entered a lounge and collapsed on a thick, white, leather chair. "I hate kids. Sometimes they are almost as bad as women." He groaned covering his eyes with his hand. Feeling the headache that was pulsating with his heartbeat.  
"Is yours writing "beautiful" on everything in red marker?" A weasel- like voice asked from behind him. Twisting his head around, Master O saw a portly man, with a whiskery mustache, and small beady eyes.  
"No, but is your pupil calling you weak because you lost your arm in an accident?"  
"Point taken old man." H chuckled. "Well at least we do not have G's brat. He's smarter than G is, and more stealthy, go figure that one out."  
"Too true." O said closing his eyes.  
The door suddenly burst opened, and in walked a small child, hair down to his chin, and a smug look on his face. "Sensei, how long are you going to rest. You're weaker than any woman I have met." His raspy voice was very demanding. Pitch-black eyes stared at his mentor.  
O held his groan in, and stood up, he towered over the child, his face dark and held no expression. "Go Back to the Room, Chang! Before I get Nataku to come and get You!" The usually calm man said in a dangerous whisper. "I don't think you want to piss Nataku off, now do you?"  
Wufei gulped with fear, and ran back to the room, not once looking behind, and therefore missing the older man's large smile.  
"Ahh gets him every time." O smirked.  
"And that is why you are the master, Master O." H snickered.  
Wufei ran all the way back to his room, and slammed the door shut. Inside was a young child with a braid, trying to crawl up into the air duct. "What are you doing?" Wufei asked, tugging the braid that dangled in the air.  
"Went the wrong way, and now I am going back to see G!" The boy said without looking back.  
Wufei watched as the boy carefully took out the last screw, and let it drop to the carpeted floor, letting it only make a soft thud when it hit. Wufei watched impressed by the talents of the child. "Where did you learn to do that?" He questioned, while watching the boy slip the screwdriver into the waistband of his pants.  
"No one. I taught myself how to do it.'" He giggled, looking up at Wufei. "Wow man how did you learn to make your hair that shinny?" The child asked, getting off the chair.  
"I don't know. It just is" Wufei answered in a confused voice.  
"Well it's the shiniest hair I have ever seen. But you should pull it back, ya know, you'll see better!" The intruder grinned. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a small black hair tie. "Here take it, I have thousands."  
Suddenly the doorknob began to turn, and the braided boy jumped back onto the chair. "Catch ya later!" He called while pulling himself into the air duct.  
"Wait...Who are you?" Wufei called, looking up into the now occupied vent.  
A head poked out. "There are some who call me Shinigami!" He smirked and then disappeared.  
Wufei sat and blinked, not sure what to do. When the door to the room opened, Wufei jumped, scared that Nataku was there to get him.  
"Wufei what are you doing? Who were you talking to?" O asked a little worried when Wufei turned around. His face was very pale.  
"Shinigami!"  
Owari.... for now ^_~ 


	3. Encounters of the Duo Kind: Quatre’s Enc...

Title: Encounters of the Duo Kind3/? *Quatre's encounter* Author: Opal Pairings: None Warnings: Cuteness...Youngins causing trouble to their mentors, a Duo on the loose, and each pilots encounter with him. Disclaimers: Not mine, no money being made here, please do not sue! Notes: Ahh we have made it to Quatre, more fun on the way.  
  
Encounters of the Duo Kind  
  
H stared at his cooling cup of coffee, no quite ready to go back to his pupil. It was sometimes hard to deal with a child, who thought that space was beautiful, and sand, and rocks, and spiders, and buggers. Tossing back the rest of his coffee, H waddled out of the lounge and stood outside the door of where Quatre would be waiting, marker in hand, "Beautiful" scrawled all over the place, in large, red letters. He still wasn't entirely sure where he got that blasted marker. Turning away from the door he headed back to the lounge. The coffee he had was not enough to prepare him for the sight of that room. He needed something a little stronger to hold him over.  
Quatre, armed with one red, permanent marker, stood on a chair, and reached as far as he could, and began to write "beautiful" again. The red from the marker was everywhere, on his shirt, his pants, and most of all it covered the walls. Luckily for H, the ceiling was just out of the young blonde's reach. Giggling, Quatre, hopped off the chair, and opened the door, only to come face to face with a boy wearing black, and dust. His long hair was draped over his shoulder, and smile plastered to his face. "Whoops, wrong room." He giggled.  
"Who are you? Do you come here and play too? I'm Quatre Rabberba Winner, what's your name?" He smiled, holding his head high.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, I come here, because G n' Howard make me." Looking in the room Duo stared at the words on the wall. The words "sand", and "rock" were side by side. "What's Sandrock?" Duo asked walking in the room, and stopped in his tracks. Staring at the wall, Duo giggled. "Is beautiful your favorite word?" He snickered.  
"Sandrock?" Quatre looked at the two words and giggled. "Oops, its supposed two separate words. I grew up on the desert and I love sand, its beautiful. Especially in the morning, but I like rocks, they are fun to climb. On Earth there are these rocks that looked like they are painted. I think they were found in Arizona. But they were beautiful too, very beautiful." Taking his marker out again, Quatre began to scribble "beautiful" on the floor. "If I ever get a puppy I'll name him Sandrock."  
Duo began to dig in his pockets and found a large purple marker. "Here, I found this on G's desk, you can have it, besides, there is too much red, it needs more to it." Duo smiled and handed him the marker.  
Quatre's eyes went wide, and cradled the marker in his hands as if it were a small animal that would try to escape his grasp. Popping the top off Quatre grabbed Duo's hand and wrote "Beautiful" on it. "Thank you. This color is stunning. Purple is so pretty. Thank you Duo."  
Duo smiled and took up the red marker; on Quatre's small hands he wrote "sand" and "rocks". "There, now you are all set to go. I have to go though. G is probably flipping out by now." His grin increased in size. "Poor bastard. Bye Quatre. Have fun with the purple!" Duo said waving as he walked out of the room. As he zipped down the hallway he bumped into H, looking up Duo smiled. "There is a kid down there, he's got a marker and is writing "Beautiful" everywhere. Most of it was in permanent red marker. But now he has purple, and looky, he even wrote "beautiful" on me! Well see ya later mister. Have a Beautiful day!" Duo said scooting around him, and skipped down the hall.  
"Great." The doctor said, heading back for the lounge. He knew he was going to need more caffeine.  
  
TBC....  
  
What fun and adventure will happen next? Find out next time in "Encounters of the Duo Kind"  
  
Opal "Haven't you always wanted a Monkey?" BNL 


	4. Enounters of the Duo Kind: Trowa’s Encou...

Title: Encounters of the Duo Kind: Trowa's Encounter! Author: Opal Pairings: none Warnings: Meetings with Duo for the first time, havoc for the "Mad Five" fun for the youngins. Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be, I make no money, please do not sue me! Now before you start your crying and complaints, let me clear something up. 1) Yes I know the Trowa we know and love was not part of the original group.  
2) I also know that he stole the identity and became "Trowa Barton" So bear with me here okay. Once you read it, I promise it will make a lot more sense. ^__^  
  
Encounters of the Duo Kind: Trowa's Encounter  
  
"Now you must follow me, and a don't be shy, we aren't here to hurt you, just help you. We're going to teach you to fix things. However, what you are going to fix will be more important than anything in the world, do you understand?" S looked down at the small boy, waiting for an answer, but the boy nodded solemnly. S smiled, and scratched his head. "Alright then, umm, here, I'll need you to stay in here, and I'll get some things to help you in your days here. Do you want anything to eat, or drink?" S asked looking deep into the one emerald green eye, the other hidden beneath a swoop of hair. Once again, there was no answer, but a mere shake of the head. "Okay then, well here we are, room 81, floor 2. Now, let's see if the tools we need are in here." Opening the door, S sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "I guess not. Well, have no fear, I shall get them, kid stay here, and I promise I'll be back okay?" He waited and got the anticipated nodding of the head. "You know, it's okay to talk, we're not here to hurt you," another shake of the head, "okay glad you understand son." Shutting the door, S rubbed his temples, he knew the kid was abused, but he wasn't sure how bad it was until now.  
Pushing his small body up into one of the chairs, Trowa sat and stared out the window. The man, S, seemed like a good man, but ever since his "foster-parent"(1), the nameless child felt that all people were the same. Listening to the sounds of silence, the young boy hoped he could put things in the past, perhaps shut out everything that had ever happened to him. Today he was starting a new life, hopefully a better one.  
When the door burst opened, the boy nearly fell out of his chair, and like a wild animal, he looked for either a place to hide or a way to escape. However, he was frozen in fear, stuck to his chair that seemed several feet off the ground.  
"Well G, I'm sorry it took me so long to go to the bathroom, but some fool put cherry-bombs in the toilets again..." Opening his eyes, Duo saw a frightened child staring wide-eyed at him, looking as though at any given moment, he would spring out of the chair and shoot down the hall. Duo smiled softly, and shut the door behind him. "Whoa, its okay, I'm Duo Maxwell, what are you in for?" He asked in a calm voice. But the child continued to stare at him. Duo scratched his head. "It's the braid isn't it? See I'm a boy. I'm a real boy!" (2) Duo giggled madly and fell to the floor. Looking up he saw that the child had a confused look on his face. Sitting Indian-style, Duo thought.  
The child stared at him, he wondered what was going on, and where this new person had come from. He was so filled with energy, and life, it reminded him of how he used to be, and he began to feel sad inside.  
"What's wrong? Hey you wanna go do something fun? Come on, come on!" Duo said, getting off the floor and grabbing the silent child. Leading him down the hallway, Duo evaded all security personal, and finally made it to the bathroom. Opening the door, they walked in. The giggles were already escaping his mouth as he tried to muffle them. Digging in his pocket he pulled out two small red balls, and from his hair he pulled out a lighter. "Wait'll you see this," lighting the fuse he flushed them both down, a grin swept across his face. "Cherry-bombs go down de hole!" (3) Duo snickered, "Time to blow this Popsicle stand." Grabbing the seemingly mute kids arm, he rushed them both out of there, as they ran down the hall they ran into Quatre. The blond ran and hugged Duo. "I get to go home early today! Who's he?" Quatre asked pointing to the boy in standing shyly behind Duo.  
Duo shrugged, "I dunno, I found him in one of the rooms." A loud boom went off, and Duo giggled madly. "They're gonna be cleaning all week."  
Taking out the purple and red marker, Quatre wrote "beautiful" on the new boy's head. "Beautiful!" He whispered.  
"Huh?" The boy replied.  
Duo stopped laughing. "You speak!"  
"Quatre there you are! Come on time to come home." A man called from down the hall.  
"Daddy!' Quatre giggled. But before he left he hugged the un-named child and whispered "beautiful" in his ear before running down the hallway and into his father's loving arms. "Thank you Duo Maxwell for the purple marker!" Quatre called.  
Duo jumped up and down and waved goodbye to his new friend, and then turned to look at the silent child.  
"So...do you have a name?" He asked again, hoping this time there would be an answer.  
"No." He said looking down at his feet.  
"Well, why don't we give you on, so I don't have to yell 'Hey You' when I see you." Duo asked with a grin.  
"Okay. To have a name would be nice." The child said in a quiet voice.  
"How about Fluffy!" Duo said in a serious tone. But before the child could answer, there was a small tap on Duo's shoulder. Turning around, Duo saw Heero.  
"Tag Duo, you're it!" He grinned, "no tag back either." He snickered.  
Duo stood there in a state of shock. "No fair!" Looking at "Fluffy" Duo grinned and tapped his shoulder. "You're it Fluffy!"  
The green-eyed child stared, and grinned, he tagged Heero and ducked behind Duo, leaving Duo in the line of fire for Heero's tagging finger.  
"You're it Duo!" Heero giggled and ran down the hall, Fluffy ran after him, leaving Duo to chase after his two friends. As he neared them, Duo saw a small boy with a tight ponytail, being led by a large man with one arm. Stopping Duo tapped Wufei on the shoulder it. "Tag!" Duo giggled and ran down to where Heero and Fluffy had disappeared.  
Master O soon suddenly heard Wufei crying hysterically. "What is it?  
"Shinigami tagged me!" The young boy cried. "I'm going to die soon!" He wailed.  
As Fluffy caught up with Heero, he smiled and giggled.  
Heero was already giggling and trying to catch his breath. "He'll never catch us." The cobalt-eyed child grinned. "Say is your name really Fluffy?"  
The child shook his head. "No Duo gave me the name...I think I need to change it." He said giggling.  
"What are you gonna change it too?" Heero asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I know I will find something."  
"Daddy, I want to Leave Right now!" A whiny voice cried. Peering around the corner Heero and the child-formally known as Fluffy, watched a boy who was slightly older then them, kicking and screaming, his waves of blond hair fell into his eyes, and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"Trowa, I am not about to deal with this. I cannot believe that My son, MY son is a coward. Maybe one day someone else will fill the Barton family shoes." The father said in a stern voice, while he dragged the protesting child out of the building.  
Looking back at the once again nameless by, Heero smiled. "Maybe Duo can teach you to steal names. That way you can take that kids name. His father doesn't even want him to have it. Why don't you take it?"  
The child looked up, and smiled. "Trowa Barton? I think I like it."  
A dark shadow loomed over the two boys, looking up they saw an elderly man with a giant nose, and mushroom of hair. In one hand he held Duo by the back of his shirt. "Ahh I have found you all. Come it is time to go back to work kiddies." He grinned trying to act as nice as possible.  
Swinging his legs frantically, Duo tried to escape.  
"Let him go!" Heero said in a low voice.  
"Or what kid? You'll beat me up!" G asked leaning in closer to the young child. He snorted at his own joke.  
"You got it mister." Heero said cocking his arm back and letting it fly right into the young man's nose. Pain coursed through his body, and blood sprang from it. Yelping with pain, G let go of his pupil and ran down the hall.  
Duo stared in disbelief. "Wow Heero! That was so cool! It was like in this movie I saw, where this guy punched this other guy, but I forget why, but the scene was really cool, and really funny. Wanna go put more cherry bombs in the bathrooms?  
  
He asked, his indigo eyes widen with mischief.  
"Yeah. Come on. No more math today. Want to come Trowa?" Heero asked.  
The new Trowa nodded.  
  
Owari  
  
Well that's the end of my kiddie run. I'll try and have something new up by Monday! ^_^ Thanks for reading. C&C is always nice too ya know ^_~  
  
Opal Alien rice ball in a sailor suit- FB 


End file.
